Secret Admirer
by afitwilight
Summary: Sometimes having an admirer can be deadly. N/S and G/C romance.


The rain poured down in sheets in Vegas. The temperature was in the fifties. A couple of cars slowly made their way along the streets. Many people decided to stay inside where it was warm. Nick wished that he was one of those lucky people who didn't have to go out in this weather. Of course, he didn't have that choice. He had work ahead of him. He and Catherine were driving to a crime scene. Catherine sat in the passenger seat looking over the case file. "Okay, here's what we got. Jeremy Finn was found dead in his home. His best friend David and David's girlfriend Candice found him."  
Nick pulled the Tahoe up in the driveway of the victim's house. Cops were already there along with Brass. Nick and Catherine got out and approached Brass. The older man greeted them. "Glad you're here. The victim is in the living room." They followed him in the house. The living room was plain. The room was filled with a couch, a recliner, a coffee table, and an entertainment system. The victim was laying face up on the floor. His hair was dark black and his face was bruised and scarred. Catherine bent down and took pictures of him. "Nice looking man. I bet he didn't have any problems getting a lady."  
Brass looked at him. "Well, he will now."  
Nick looked over at Brass. "Have you spoken with his friends yet?"  
"The police are speaking to them now. I was waiting for you."  
The coroner came and took the body as soon as Catherine finished taking the pictures. Catherine pushed herself off the floor and glanced at Brass. "I think we should find out what happened."  
The trio stepped back outside and walked over to one of the cops that was questioning who Catherine thought was David. The cop turned to them. He smiled at them and walked away leaving them to do their job. Brass looked over at the man. "Are you David Kennedy?"  
David nodded. He was fairly tall. He stood about 6'1". He was medium built with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His blue eyes were blood shot from crying.  
Brass pointed back toward the house. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
David inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "We were going to go to the movies. There was a late 3-D showing of one of the Friday the 13th movies. Candice and I pulled up and knocked on his door. He never answered, so we tried opening the door. It was unlocked so we went in. That's when we saw his body. I called the police right away."  
"Did you see anything strange inside the house?"  
"I didn't really look, I was in shock seeing my best friend dead on the floor."  
Brass just nodded. "Okay, if we have any further questions, we will call you."  
David smiled and walked off in search of Candice. Brass turned to face Nick and Catherine. "I guess it's up to the two of you now." With that, he left the two investigators to their work. Catherine and Nick walked in the house and began their search for evidence.  
  
On the other side of Vegas, Grissom, Warrick, and Sara were on a case of their own. The rain continued to pour as the trio walked along an alley. Grissom received a call about a shooting behind one of the malls. He quickly gathered Warrick and Sara and here they were. Warrick held a flashlight in one hand and his field kit with the other. "This rain isn't helping our situation any." He commented.  
Grissom kept walking but answered him. "As long as we can still collect the evidence we need, we'll manage."   
Warrick shook his head. Typical Grissom response he thought. They reached the end of the alley and saw the body. The body was of a male teenager. Sara took out her camera from its case and began to take photos. Grissom looked around and noticed a door along the wall. He went over and tried to open it. The door was locked. "This is obviously a back entrance to the mall." He responded.  
Warrick nodded his head. "Yeah, just don't know which section it leads to."  
Sara continued to take pictures. "It leads to the Gap."  
Warrick grinned at her. "And you know this how?"  
She stopped her task and stared at him. "I was in here not that long ago with Lindsey. Besides if you look above you there's a sign that says the Gap."   
Both men looked above them. Sure enough there was a sign. Grissom looked back at her. "We need to get in there."  
"The mall's closed but I'm sure the security guard will let you in."  
Grissom glanced back at the door and then the body. "Warrick you and Sara go in and see what you find in the store. I'm going back with the body to see if there is any other evidence on it."  
Warrick and Sara told him good-bye and they headed toward the mall's entrance.  
  
Nick was back in the living room searching for anything he could find that didn't look like it belonged. He didn't notice the woman until she placed her hand on his shoulder. Nick jumped and turned around to stare at her. She was about as tall as Sara and she had black hair and blue-gray eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
Nick regained his composure. "I'm fine. You shouldn't be in here, this is a crime scene."  
"I know. Its just Jeremy was my friend."  
"You're Candice right?"  
Candice smiled at him. "You're very perceptive."  
"It's my job."  
Candice continued to smile at him. "Listen I really need someone to talk too and I don't really trust anyone. I have this feeling I can trust you though."  
Nick wasn't sure where this was going but he didn't want to seem insensitive. "Okay, would you like to step into the kitchen?"  
Candice shook her head. "Actually, I was thinking more on the lines of the bedroom. It's quieter in there. I don't want people overhearing or staring at me."  
Nick felt uncomfortable but accepted her decision. They walked into the bedroom and Candice closed the door. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Nick stood at the door watching her. She felt his eyes on her so she looked up. "I don't know how to say this. I know what really happened. I know how Jeremy died."  
Nick's attention was completely focused on her. "Did you tell the police?"  
"No, I don't trust them. I don't want this to get out of hand."  
"You don't want what to get out of hand?"  
Candice sighed and gave him a sad smile. "David and I are having problems. We were on the verge of a breakup. I came over to talk to Jeremy about it. David is the type to get really jealous. He saw me with Jeremy and he went ballistic. He and Jeremy started fighting and before I knew what was happening Jeremy was dead."  
Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Nick walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."  
Before he realized what was happening, Candice got up and hugged him. She held him tightly. She pulled away from him and smiled. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For listening to me. You're name is Nick right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, Nick thank you. I'm going to go and give my statement to the police." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
Nick was stunned. He couldn't move. Candice continued to stare at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him.  
"Yes, I do."  
"She's lucky. You're a great man Nick."  
Candice walked out of the bedroom leaving Nick to wonder what just happened.  
  
Inside the Gap, Warrick and Sara split up and began looking for anything that could be considered evidence. Warrick was walking between the clothing racks. So far he didn't see anything. He began to wonder why they were even in the Gap. "Hey Sara, you found anything yet?"  
Sara was by the back door. She frowned. "Nope, I'm thinking that the murder happened out in the alley."  
Warrick walked over to her. "We didn't see any shell casings or blood splatter."  
"It's raining Warrick. It could have been washed away."  
"Okay but what happened to the casing. Did the shooter pick it up on his way out?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. All I know is that there is no way we are going to find out anything in here. I bet there are a thousand prints in this store."  
Warrick looked around. "Yeah, but there is only one video camera."  
Sara smiled. "Good thinking Warrick. If our shooter did come in through the back door the camera would have picked him up."  
"I'll get the video."  
"I'm gonna go back outside and see if I can find anything else."  
The pair split up again. Sara used the back door to go outside. The rain had finally slowed down. She was already soaked and cold. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nice warm bath. She took out some luminol and checked for blood. The only area she found blood was the area where the victim had been. She was surprised that the rain hadn't washed it away completely. I guess this means he was shot elsewhere and dumped here she thought. Warrick came out with some tapes in his hands. "You ready?"  
"Yeah, I think the victim was shot somewhere else and dumped here."  
"Well, at least we have something to help us with." He said suggesting the tapes.  
"I guess there are worse things we could be doing."  
"I'll bring the movies, you bring the popcorn."  
Sara laughed and headed toward the Tahoe with Warrick. "Deal."   
  
Grissom was in the morgue with Dr. Robbins. The victim's body was placed out before them. Robbins began his external search first. "Well, it's obvious that death was caused by gunshots." Robbins pointed to the victim's chest. "He was shot three times. Once in the right lung, once in the stomach, the last shot went straight into his heart. There is bruising along his arms suggesting he was trying to fight back."  
Grissom listened intently. He was having the victim's fingerprints run through AFIS to find out his identity. "I'm thinking this must have been a mugging."  
Robbins shrugged. "I suppose that could be true."  
"He didn't have a wallet on him and he didn't have on any type of jewelry."  
The doctor didn't comment he just watched as Grissom tried to play over a scene in his head. Grissom finally looked over at the doc. "Thanks. I think I'm going to go see if he has a name."  
Grissom left the morgue and headed back toward the lab.  
  
Nick came out of the bedroom and found Catherine. She was talking to Brass. She smiled over at Nick. "We just heard the woman's testimony."  
"Yeah, if we can find proof that he really did it."  
Brass glanced over at Nick. "You don't believe her?"  
"I don't know. I believe she's scared and upset. But why turn in her boyfriend?"  
"Who knows? Maybe she figures that she might be next."  
Catherine listened to both men. "What ever the reason, we have David in custody. We are taking him back to answer some questions."  
Nick nodded. "Okay, then I guess we head back."  
"Yeah, I've collected enough evidence here that might or might not back Candice's story." They walked out of the house. Nick and Catherine got in the Tahoe and headed back toward the lab.  
  
Warrick and Sara were sitting in the audio room watching the videos. Sara had popped them some popcorn and they sat there snacking while they watched. Nick walked into the room. "I knew I smelled popcorn." He said.   
Sara grinned at him. "We have to eat something."  
Nick sat down beside Sara and stole some popcorn off her plate. She just grinned. "How's your case going?" She asked him and ate some more of her popcorn before Nick took it all.  
"It's okay."  
Sara looked at him, really looked at him. She could smell the slightest fragrance of perfume coming off him. "Trying out a new perfume?" She asked him.  
Nick couldn't believe how fast she picked up on that. He knew he needed to explain. He grabbed her hand. "Can we talk outside?"   
"Sure." She glanced over at Warrick. "I'll be right back."  
Warrick paused the tape long enough to look at her. "I'm not saving you any popcorn, so if you want some more you better hurry."  
"Thanks."   
She and Nick stepped outside and walked into another empty room. Nick closed the door. Sara was getting worried now. She tried to ask him what was wrong when he leaned over and kissed her passionately. They pulled apart breathless. Nick took her hand and held it in his. "Sara, I love you. You know that right?"  
Sara smiled at him, but he could see the worry in her eyes. "Of course I know that. I love you too. What's going on?"  
Nick told Sara about what happened with Candice. She squeezed his hand. "Nick, did you think I was going to get upset with you?"  
"I didn't know Sara. I had no idea she was going to do that. I didn't want you to think I was cheating on you."  
"I would never think that. I trust you. I'm very proud of you."  
That caught him off guard. "You are? Why?"  
"Because you helped her out. You listened to her when she needed someone to hear. I think the kiss was the only way she could think of to show her appreciation."   
Nick leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled away and cuffed her face with his hands. "I have to get back. I just wanted to see you and talk to you."  
"I'm glad you did. I was starting to miss you."  
Nick kissed her one last time and dropped his hands from her face. They then walked out the door. Sara walked back into the audio room and Nick headed for the interrogation room.  
  
David sat in the room glancing around at the faces of the people across from him. Brass was seated in front of him. "Now David, why don't you tell us again about what happened with you and Jeremy?"  
David dry swallowed. He could feel sweat beginning to form on his face. "Nothing happened between me and Jeremy. I have no idea what you are talking about."  
Brass expected this, so he changed his tactics. "Okay, why don't you tell me about your girlfriend Candice?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"How long have you been dating her?"  
"About a year."  
"Are you a jealous person?"  
"I don't understand what you are getting at. What does this have anything to do with Jeremy?"  
"Candice told us what happened. She said that you were jealous because she was talking to Jeremy."  
"That's BS. She's the jealous one. She hated when I would talk to other girls."  
Catherine sat up in her chair. "David, we have evidence that you murdered Jeremy."  
Shock filled his entire face. "What?"  
Catherine took out a folder. She pulled out a picture of Jeremy and showed it to David. "The marks on Jeremy's neck show that he was strangled. I was able to pull skin samples from his neck and it turns out they belong to you. Care to explain?"  
David couldn't believe it. "I got mad at him because he and Candice were seeing each other behind my back. We got into a fight and yeah I grabbed his neck. I didn't kill him though. I let go and he fell to the floor. He was still alive when I left."  
Nick was standing in the corner. He had been quiet the whole time. "David, you killed your best friend because you were jealous. Why don't you tell us the truth?"  
David's eyes seemed to dart in different directions. They didn't stay focused on any object or person. "I didn't want him to die. He wasn't supposed to die."  
Brass gave a nod to a police officer. The officer came over to David. Brass looked at David. "You're under arrest for the murder of Jeremy Finn." The officer handcuffed him and read David his rights.  
Nick and Catherine walked out of the room. Catherine looked over at Nick. "Well, that was easier than most."  
"Yeah, I guess we get to help the others with their case."  
Catherine smiled. "Hey I know you don't mind. You get to work with Sara."  
"The same way you want to work with Grissom."  
Catherine smiled. "You caught me. Come on, let's go see what we can do."  
  
Warrick and Sara were on their fourth video tape. So far they hadn't found anything that would lead them to figure out what happened. "I can't believe how many people shop in this store." Warrick commented.   
Sara laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty packed but at least it's not Christmas. It would be crowded."  
Warrick laughed with her. The door opened and Nick walked in. "Hey guys, need any help?"  
"You've finished your case already?" Warrick asked.  
"It was fairly an open and shut case." Nick responded.  
"Lucky you."  
Nick laughed and sat down beside Sara and the three began watching the videos. Nick put his arm around Sara and she leaned into his embrace.  
Warrick glanced at the two and smiled. He was really happy for them.   
  
The door opened and Grissom and Catherine walked in. They both took in the scene before them. Nick had his arm around Sara and Warrick was sitting beside her. "You know Catherine, I think we got the bum deal on this one." Grissom said. He was holding Catherine's hand. Warrick turned to look at him. "If you want to switch I would be happy. Maybe you can see what we're missing."  
Grissom nodded. "That's a good idea. Why don't you three see if you can find out about our victim?"  
"Have you found out who he is?"  
"AFIS is still trying to find it. It might be done now though, if you three want to go and check."  
"Okay." They got up and were about to leave when a cell phone rang. They all pulled out their phones. "It's mine." Nick said. "Okay, I'll be right there." He replied into the phone.   
Sara gave him and intrigued look. "What's wrong?"  
He gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing. It seems like I have a present at the desk."  
"What kind?"  
"She didn't say. I'll meet back up with you guys." Nick then walked out the door. Warrick and Sara both shrugged and headed toward AFIS, leaving Grissom and Catherine alone to watch the videos.  
  
Nick walked up to the front desk. The desk was very tidy with stacks of papers piled neatly in on corner. The secretary was busy typing away on the computer. She felt the presence of some one standing over her. She glanced up and saw the face of Nick Stokes. Smiling sweetly she greeted him. "Hey Nick."  
Nick smiled back at her. "Hey Shirley. How are things going?"  
"Things are going good. Thanks for asking." She leaned over and grabbed a bouquet of flowers off the desk and handed them to him. "These are for you."  
His eyes went wide with surprise. "Are you serious? Who would send me flowers?"  
Shirley shrugged at him. "I don't know. Maybe Sara sent them to you."  
He doubted it, but then again this was Sara they were talking about and he knew that she did things out of the ordinary sometimes. "Maybe." He took them and noticed a card attached to them. "Well, there's a card with them."   
Shirley looked at him as if she was waiting for him to open it and inform her of the sender. "So read it."  
He unattached the card and opened the envelope. The card was red with hearts and flowers on it. The saying on the front said simply; For You. He opened the card up to read the sentiment but the inside was blank except for three words; Your Secret Admirer. Nick was confused. He had no idea who the flowers were from. Shirley noticed his facial expression and asked him about the card. He told her what the card said and she only smiled some more. "Well, someone out there must have a thing for you."  
He didn't know if he wanted anyone else to have a thing for him. "I've got to get back and help the others. I'll talk to you later Shirley."  
He began walking back. His mind was racing and he barely heard Shirley say bye. Maybe Sara did send them he thought. He knew he would have to ask her. He glanced down at the bouquet. It was arranged with red roses and pink carnations. The green vase had a red ribbon tied around it. Where am I going to put these? He thought as he walked past the break room.   
Greg was sitting in the break room when he looked up and saw Nick walk by with flowers. Curiosity got the better of him and he got up from his chair and caught up with Nick in the hall. "Hey Nick, wait up."  
Nick heard him. Great he thought. What I really don't need right now is Greg asking me questions. He turned around and faced the lab tech. Greg was wearing his usual attire of weird shirts. "Hey Greg."  
"Nice flowers, are they for Sara?"  
Nick thought about that for a minute. Naturally he was going to give them to her so he wouldn't be lying if he told the young man yes. "Actually Greg." He paused a brief second and then recovered. "Yes they are. I was on my way to give them to her right now."  
"What's the occasion?"  
Boy is he nosy Nick thought. No wonder we can't keep secrets around here. "There isn't one."  
Greg's mouth slightly opened and then he closed it. Obviously satisfied with the answer, he patted Nick on the shoulder. "Well, she'll love them. See you later man."  
Nick watched him walk into his lab and Nick went to find Warrick and Sara.  
  
Warrick and Sara were in Warrick's office going through files on the computer. Sara was seated at the computer scrolling through names and addresses of people in Vegas. Warrick watched the screen. AFIS had come up with the teenager's identity. Cory Swanson. Now that they had his identity, they were trying to find his parents. Soon the computer screen popped up with the parents name and address. "Anthony and Mary Ellen Swanson." Warrick read out loud. "I guess we should go and pay them a visit. See if we can learn more about Cory."  
Sara turned her attention away from the screen. "Okay, let's find Nick."  
Nick happened to walk in right at that moment. "Find anything?" He asked as a way of greeting.   
The flowers in his hands didn't go unnoticed by either Sara or Warrick. Warrick just happened to beat Sara to mention them. "Those for me?" He asked sweetly and then he smiled. "You shouldn't have."  
Nick laughed. "Sorry man, they're actually for me. If you can believe it."   
Sara looked at him. "Who are they from?"  
"I don't know. The card doesn't say."  
Warrick walked by Nick and took the card away and read it. He looked from Nick then both men glanced over at Sara. She couldn't believe it. "What?"  
"Sara, did you send Nick some flowers?" Warrick asked teasingly.  
"No, I didn't." Both men continued to glare at her. "Honestly." Again a disbelieving glare was sent her way.   
Warrick decided to let it go. "Whatever, look I'm gonna go inform Grissom about the boy's identity and tell him we're going to see the family." He walked out leaving the two alone.  
Once he was gone, Nick walked closer to Sara. He had a grin on his face. "Okay, he's gone. You can tell me the truth."  
Sara's blank stare was the only answer he received for a few seconds then she responded. "Nick, I promise I did not send you those flowers."  
Nick believed her. "Okay, but now I have a secret admirer."  
Sara grabbed the card from Nick's hand and read it. He tried to read her expression but her face was neutral. He felt like he needed to reassure her. "I'm giving these flowers to you Sara."  
Sara smiled at him and then stared at the flowers in his hands. "They would just die in my house. I have a better idea for them." She told Nick her idea and he agreed.   
"I guess we better go meet up with Warrick." Said Sara. She reached out and grabbed Nick's hand and held it. All the confusion he was feeling left him as soon as he felt her hand in his. "Yeah, I guess so."  
They walked out and found Warrick. Soon all three of them were on their way to the Swanson's home.  
  
They arrived at the Swanson's home thirty minutes later. The rain had started back up again and the three ran up to the door. Shaking the excess water off their clothes, Warrick rang the doorbell. A man in his late to early forties opened the door. He looked at the three strangers with little interest. "Whatever you're selling we don't want any."  
Nick smiled at him sadly. "We're not selling anything sir. We're from the Las Vegas Crime lab."  
The man's face peaked with interest. "Crime lab? What are you doing here?"  
Warrick took over. "Sir, are you Anthony Swanson?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm afraid we have some bad news about your son Cory." Warrick informed him trying not to sound cold hearted.  
At the mention of Cory's name, Mr. Swanson's face dropped. "What has he done now?"  
Nick and Warrick exchanged glances. Nick looked back over at the man. "Sir, we're sorry but Cory was found dead behind the mall."  
Anthony looked like he was going to faint. Sara stepped up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sir, I think you should sit down." He nodded and he let Sara lead him into the living room. He fell onto the couch. A woman came down the stairs. She had curlers in her hair. "Honey, who was at the door?" She asked and stopped walking when she saw three strangers in her living room. "What's going on?" The concern in her voice was evident.  
Sara decided that maybe she should tell her, but the husband beat her to it. "Cory's dead."   
Mary Ellen's eyes began to water and soon tears fell freely down her checks. She sat down with her husband and cried into his shoulder. The three C.S.I.'s felt out of place and uncomfortable. Finally Mr. Swanson pulled himself together and glanced at Nick. "What happened?"  
Nick's heart went out to them. "We don't for sure yet. But we are checking on it."  
"Was it drugs?"  
Warrick shook his head. "No, he didn't O.D. He was shot. We don't know why or who did it but I promise we will find out."  
Nick saw the anger behind Swanson's eyes. "Mr. Swanson, would you happen to know of anyone who might have had a grudge against your son?"  
Swanson inhaled deeply. His face was red from crying and possibly anger. "No, I wouldn't. Cory has been in a lot of trouble lately."  
Mary Ellen pulled herself away from her husband. "It's those gang members Cory was hanging around with. I told him not to get involved with gangs but he wouldn't listen to me."  
Warrick got out some paper and a pen. "Could you tell me about this gang?"  
Mary Ellen only shook her head. Anthony answered for her. "We don't know what gang he was in. He never told us anything. He's a teenager after all. He kept all kinds of secrets from us."  
Nick felt like they should leave and from the looks of Warrick and Sara, he guessed they felt the same way. "We're very sorry for your loss and we promise to let you know if we find out anything." Nick said as he began to walk out the door. Sara walked out but came back in with the flowers Nick had been given. She handed them to Mary Ellen. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Swanson." Mary Ellen took them and gave Sara a sad smile. Sara couldn't take it much longer. She walked out leaving Nick and Warrick to say their goodbyes.   
Nick and Warrick walked out and caught up with Sara. Together the three walked in the rain toward the Tahoe. Each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Grissom and Catherine watched all the tapes and neither saw anything out of the ordinary. Catherine began to yawn and covered her mouth. She could feel Grissom's eyes on her. She turned around to face him and saw him smile. "Sleepy?" He asked her.  
She grinned. "Yeah, I helped Lindsey with her homework so I didn't get much sleep."  
Grissom nodded. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Shift's almost over, think you can make it?"  
"I think so. Are you coming by the house later?"  
Grissom and Catherine began to spend more time together. Sometimes Grissom would go over to Catherine's and they would eat breakfast or lunch. Other times Catherine would go over to his house. Lindsey liked going as well. "I have a few errands to run, but I will come by for lunch."  
"Okay. I'll fix something nice."  
Grissom leaned over and kissed her. They were still kissing when Nick, Sara, and Warrick came in looking for them. Not wanting to interrupt the mood, the trio went back out in the hall.   
Nick and Warrick leaned against the wall and Sara sat down on the floor across from them. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them. Nick glanced at his watch. "Shift's over. You think Grissom will notice if we all just left?"  
Before anyone could respond the door opened and Grissom and Catherine walked out. "What are guys doing camped outside this door?" Grissom asked.  
Warrick looked at him. "We just got back from the Swanson's. They weren't able to tell us much. Just that Cory was in trouble a lot and that he was involved in some kind of gang."  
Grissom took it in and glanced down at his watch. "Okay, well shifts over. You guys can go on home."  
"What about the gang?" Sara asked from her spot on the floor.  
Grissom glanced down at her. "Do you know how many gangs there are in Vegas? You might never find the right one. Plus we just don't have any evidence."  
"So this one goes unsolved?"   
"I don't know what else to do. We have nothing to go on. The tapes showed nothing out of the ordinary. The gun and the shells were not at the crime scene, if in fact the alley is indeed the crime scene. I'm sorry Sara, I know you hate lose ends but this one that we can't solve."  
Sara wasn't happy but she didn't say anything. Grissom told them all goodbye and he and Catherine walked down the hall holding hands.  
Warrick smiled at them. "You'd think they were in high school holding hands like that." He said to no one in particular. He then looked over at Nick. "Well, I'm going home. See you guys tonight."  
Nick and Sara told him bye and then Nick walked in front of Sara offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "You ready to go home?" He asked her.  
"Yeah."   
They arrived at her car and Nick kissed her. "I'll call you later." He told her as she got in her car.  
"Okay, love you Nick. Bye."  
He smiled at her. "Love you too. Bye." He waited until her car was no longer in sight and walked over to his own vehicle. He got in and began his journey home.  
Nick walked into his apartment and noticed his answering machine had five messages. He had no idea who would have called him. Everyone he talked to, he worked with. So he knew that it couldn't be any of them. He kicked off his shoes and slumped into the couch. He hit the play button on the machine. Instantly a voice he didn't recognize came on. "Hey Nick, I hope you liked the flowers. I didn't know what kind you liked so I picked the prettiest ones they had. I'll call you later bye." The message beeped and the same voice came on again. "Nick, I know you're not home yet but I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. I know that you like me. We are connected. We're soul mates. I love you Nick." The message ended. The next played. The same voice Nick didn't recognize came on again. "I saw you Nick! How dare you cheat on me! She's not worth it baby. She's nothing compared to me and you know it." Nick was very confused but he continued to listen to the strange voice hoping he could figure out who it was. The next message came on. "Nick, I can't believe you would do that to me. You let her give away your flowers! She's trash and she's using you. Don't worry though baby, I'll make sure she doesn't interfere again." Now he was worried. The woman on the machine had been spying on him. The last message came on. "Nick I saw you kiss her goodbye. You better leave her alone. She's not worth it honey. She's got nothing to offer you. I can give you so much if you will only let me. I'll call you later." The answering machine kicked off and Nick just sat there stunned. He felt open and exposed. Not only was his personal life being invaded, now Sara was being threatened. He decided to call Sara. Right when he reached for the phone it rang. He didn't want to answer it. He let the machine get it. Once again the strange woman's voice was on the other end. "Nicky, I know you're home. I saw you pull in. Pick up the phone baby. I need to talk to you."  
Nick didn't want to talk to her at all. He waited until she gave up and he heard the phone click off. He quickly put his phone off the hook and used his cell phone to call Sara. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?"  
"Hey it's me."  
Sara could tell instantly that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"  
She could hear him sigh. "No, not really. Can I come over there?"  
"Of course. You don't have to ask. You're always welcome here you know that."  
"Actually Sara, why don't you come over here. I have something I need to talk to you about."  
Sara was now worried. Something was not right and it was frightening her. "I'll be right there Nick. Don't go anywhere."  
"Thanks Sara, I'll see you when you get here."  
He heard the phone click and hung up his cell phone. The other phone began beeping because of it being off the hook. Nick ignored it. He would rather hear the annoying beep then the strange woman.   
  
A knock at the door got Nick's attention. He looked over at the clock and realized that there was no way it could be Sara. She couldn't have driven that fast. Nick got up off the couch and walked over the door. He opened the door and instantly recognized the woman standing on the other end. Candice. She grinned at him. "Hey Nicky." Nick's mind clicked. He now knew whose voice it was on his machine. "You sent me those flowers and you're the one who called me." He stated more to himself than to her. She only smiled pleased that he recognized it so fast. "No wonder you are such a good C.S.I. Why didn't you answer your phone?"  
Nick didn't want her there. He tried to keep her from coming in but she pushed her way inside with more strength than Nick would have ever given her credit for. "Why are you here?" He asked her.   
Candice only grinned and placed her hands on his chest. "I told you on the phone. We're perfect together. You're the only man I've know who's able to understand me."  
Nick was uncomfortable and he didn't like the feeling of her hands on his chest. He tried to take them off but Candice moved them lower to where her hands were now on his hips. "Candice, I have no idea where you got that idea. I'm not interested in you. I'm in love with someone else."  
A hint of anger flashed across her face. "Oh baby, she's got you so blind. She doesn't love you at all. She just likes you for one reason."  
"That's not true. I think you need to leave." Nick began to push her back toward the doorway. Candice was a lot harder to push than he thought she would be. She was actually able to knock him off balance and they both fell onto his couch. She landed right on top of him. Nick knew immediately that this was bad. Candice laughed wickedly. "I figured you liked it rough." She began kissing him on his cheek and made a trail down his chest. Nick once again tried to push her off. He couldn't though. He guessed that there was two reasons why he couldn't one was that she obviously worked out and the other was that he was exhausted from last night's shift. Candice made her way back to his lips and began to kiss him deeply. Neither heard footsteps walking into the room.  
  
Sara was worried sick. She prayed she wouldn't get pulled over because of her speeding. Luckily the cops weren't around the area. She made it Nick's five minutes faster than she normally did. She ran up to his door and noticed that the front door was slightly open. Taking this as a bad sign, she carefully proceeded inside. A bunch of different scenes played through her head about what could be wrong, what she saw in front of her was nothing she ever thought she would see. There in front of her was Sara's worst fear. Nick was on his couch kissing another woman. Sara couldn't breathe. She couldn't move for a minute. Neither had noticed her. She began to back out of his house. She bumped into the door making a bang. Nick and the strange woman both turned to her. Nick's eyes widened when he saw her. Sara felt tears begin to form and she couldn't handle it anymore. She turned and ran out. She never heard Nick call for her.  
  
Nick couldn't believe it. He saw the fear and hurt in Sara's eyes. He gathered his strength and pushed Candice off of him. She hit the floor and Nick got up and ran to chase Sara, but he was too late. Her car pulled out the driveway and he knew there was no way he could catch up with her. Candice only smiled and walked up beside him. "She's not worth it Nick. She can't give you what I can."  
Nick's face turned red. He could feel his anger rising. "I want you out of here right now!" He yelled. "I never want to see you again!"  
Candice just smiled. "Oh I'll be back. You can't get rid of me that easy. Besides from the look of things, you're going to be needing a new girlfriend soon."  
It took all his will power not to hit her. Instead he led her out the door and slammed it in her face. He then went and grabbed his phone. He tried Sara's cell phone number but the only answer he received was that the cellular customer he was trying to reach was not available. Nick grabbed his keys and locked his door. He got in his vehicle and peeled out of the driveway in search of Sara. He drove for an hour and couldn't find her car anywhere. He decided that he would call the others and see if they heard from her. He tried Warrick first, figuring she would go there. Warrick answered on the second ring. "Hello?"  
"Warrick, it's Nick. Have you seen or talked to Sara lately?"  
"No, sorry man. What's wrong?"  
Nick wasn't sure if his friend was telling the truth or not. "Please Warrick, I just need to know if she's ok."  
Warrick was now concerned. "I'm telling you the truth Nick. I haven't seen or talked to her since we left work. What's going on?"  
Nick didn't feel like telling him. "I'm just worried about her. I haven't talked to her."  
Warrick knew there was more to it than that but he let it slide. "I'll call you if I hear from her."  
"Thanks man."  
Nick hung up the phone and tried Catherine. She answered and Nick asked her the same question. "Sorry Nick, I haven't talked to her." Nick grew more worried. "Okay, I'll try Grissom." He could hear Catherine sigh. "Nick, Gil's here. He's been here for about an hour."  
Nick thanked her and hung up. He had no idea where to go next. He even decided to call Greg. He knew it was a long shot but he did it anyway. Greg answered his phone. "This better be good."  
"Greg, it's Nick. Have you talked Sara today?"  
"Sara? Nope, sorry." Greg began to ask Nick why but Nick just thanked him and hung up. He was not any closer to finding her than he was when he pulled out of his driveway.  
  
Sara finally made her way to Warrick's house. She was exhausted and she didn't want to go back to her house. She knocked on Warrick's door hoping he was home. Warrick opened the door and took in Sara's features. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. "Sara?" He said in a way of greeting. She gave him a sad smile. "Can I come in?" Warrick nodded and moved aside to let her in. She walked in and sat down on his couch. He sat down beside her. "Sara, what's wrong?"  
She began to cry again. Warrick couldn't stand it. He put his arm around her and she leaned over and cried on his shoulder. After her crying eased down, she pulled herself away from his embrace. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. I just didn't know where else to go."  
"It's okay. Nick called thirty minutes ago looking for you. I'm going to call him and let him know you're here."  
Before he could get up, Sara's hand clamped down on his arm. "Don't." That one word spoke in volumes. If Warrick was confused before, he was definitely lost now. "Sara, what's going on?"  
Sara took in a deep breath and told him what she had seen. Warrick listened to her and he couldn't believe it. "Sara, there has to be an explanation. Nick's not the type to do that. He loves you too much."  
"I know, but I couldn't be in the same room with him. I felt like my world was closing in on me."  
Warrick held out his arms and she fell into them. He rubbed her back and calmed her down. "I think we should call Nick and let him know you're safe. He was going crazy not knowing where you were."  
She pulled away from him and finally nodded her head. "Okay."  
Warrick got up and dialed Nick's cell phone. Nick answered on the first ring. "Hello?" Warrick could hear the desperation in his friend's voice. "Hey Nick. I've got good news for you. Sara's here and she's okay. I think you should come over."  
Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm on my way. Thanks War."  
"No problem."  
Warrick hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Sara. She had stretched out on the couch and had fallen asleep. He went into his bedroom and pulled a blanket out of his closet. He came back in the living room and covered her up.   
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. Warrick got up and greeted Nick on the other end. "Hey man." He greeted Nick. Nick looked like he had just run a marathon. His exhausted features brightened up as soon he saw Sara. Nick walked over to her and kneeled down on the floor. He moved a stray lock of hair away from her face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He then pulled himself up and glanced over at Warrick. "Thanks for taking care of her."  
"Nick, Sara told me what she saw. Care to explain to me what's going on?"  
Nick told him about the phone messages and that he had called Sara to come over and that Candice came before she got there. Warrick just listened. When Nick was done, he glanced over at Sara. "I never wanted to hurt her. I had no idea that was going to happen."  
Warrick felt bad for Nick. "Just explain it to her the way you told me. She'll understand. I promise."  
"You think she'll forgive me?"  
"Sara loves you Nick. Of course she'll forgive you. Besides it wasn't really your fault anyway."  
Sara began to stir and she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Nick was directly in front of her staring at her. She tried to smile but she failed.  
Nick could see the red in her eyes and knew that it was because of him. "Hey Sara."  
She leaned up and managed to smile at him. "Hey."  
Nick began to explain everything to her. She sat and listened and when he was done she held him. "I'm sorry Nick."  
Nick smiled and he held her tighter. "Why are you sorry?"  
"I ran out. I just couldn't stay."  
"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who is sorry." He pulled himself away from her and cupped her face with his hands. "Sara, I love you. Will you please forgive me?"  
She smiled and the gap in her teeth showed clearly. "Of course I will. I love you Nick."  
Nick kissed her and then pulled her into another hug. Warrick felt a little left out and was about to walk off when Sara called to him. He glanced over and she motioned for him to come to her. She and Nick both were standing up and Warrick walked up beside her. She gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything Warrick." Warrick held her tightly and pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. He glanced over at Nick to make sure his friend didn't get upset. Nick only smiled and reached for Sara again. He put his arm around her and turned his attention to Warrick. "I think we should head home and let you get some rest." Warrick nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you two at work tonight." They both told him goodbye and Nick and Sara got into their cars. Nick followed Sara home. They both decided that Nick should stay with her. Once they got to her place, they went straight to the bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The night air became chilly. The rain was gone was the dampness and cold remained. Catherine pulled into her usual parking place at work. She stepped out of her and instantly shivered from the temperature shift. She wanted nothing more than to hop back in her car and go back home. Duty calls she told herself and forced her feet to move in the direction of the building. She surveyed her surroundings and noticed that Grissom was already there. She also saw Warrick's SUV. She checked her watch making sure she wasn't late. Nope, I still have ten minutes she thought. She walked inside and headed from the break room. Once she walked in she noticed Warrick sitting at the table flipping through a magazine. "Hey Warrick." She said and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of Aquafina. Twisting the bottle cap off, she took a sip and sat down across from her friend. Warrick looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Cat." She noticed that he looked tired. "You okay?" She asked concerned.  
Warrick nodded. "Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep."  
"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better neither did I."  
He laughed. "Yeah, it makes me feel a tiny bit better." Warrick then went back to looking at his magazine.   
Catherine wanted to ask him why he didn't sleep well, but Grissom chose that moment to come in. He walked up to her and grinned. "Hey Cath, hey Warrick." Both said their hellos. Nick and Sara walked in next. Once they were all together, Grissom began to hand out their assignments. Catherine and Sara ended up working together and Nick, Warrick, and Grissom worked on another.   
Basically their night was pretty simple. None of the cases were too hard and they both were solved. Nick, Sara, and Warrick were in the locker room getting their stuff together to go home when Sara's cell phone rang. "Sidle." She listened to the person on the other end. Nick and Warrick just watched her. "I'll be right down." She hung up the phone and stared at the two men in front of her. "I've got to go down to the front desk. I'll see you guys later."  
She was on her way out when Nick called out to her. "Hey Sara, want me to walk you down?"  
"That's okay. I might hang around here and do some paper work before I go home anyway."  
Nick nodded. "Okay, Warrick and I were going to go for breakfast. We were hoping you could come."  
She walked up to Nick and kissed him. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass this time. I'm not that hungry right now anyway."  
She told both men bye and headed for the front desk. Warrick and Nick headed out for breakfast.  
  
Grissom was in his office filling out the last part of his paperwork when Catherine walked in and shut the door. He looked up, saw her, and smiled. "I thought you left already." He told her. Catherine walked over to his side and sat down on his desk. "Not yet. I thought we could go have breakfast together."  
He gave the idea about three seconds before he answered yes. "Sounds like fun. Just let me finish up here and then we can go."   
She leaned over and kissed him. After a few breathless minutes, they pulled apart from each other. "I'll go wait outside. Don't be too long."  
He watched her leave and then went back to his work.   
  
Sara walked up to the front desk and smiled when Shirley glanced up at her. "Hey Sara."  
"Hi Shirley. What do you have for me?"  
Shirley handed her an envelope. Sara took it and stared at it. The envelope was plain and it was addressed to Sara Sidle at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. There wasn't a return address. She smiled at Shirley and thanked her. Sara began to head back to her office. She opened the envelope while she was walking and found a letter inside it. She pulled out the letter and glanced up to make sure she was walking straight and wasn't going to hit anyone. Once she saw the pathway was clear she began to read the enclosed letter. It said: Sara, Nick is mine. You are nothing to him but a fling that he will soon get over. You don't deserve him. You saw us together and you could see that we are perfect for each other. Why don't you save yourself the heartache and just let him go? He doesn't really love you. He only tells you that so he won't hurt your feelings. I don't care about your feelings. I think you're nothing but a slut. The only reason why Nick is even with you is because he is a nice man who doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Even Warrick knows how much of a loser you are. If I ever see you involved with Nick again, I'll make sure you never are again. Are we understood?  
The letter was signed Candice. Sara could feel the rage go through her body. Her face turned a dark crimson and she began to breathe harder. She reached a corner and slammed right into Catherine. The older woman took in Sara's condition and knew immediately that something happened to cause Sara's wrath. She realized that it was up to her to calm her friend down. Sara tried to walk around Catherine but was stopped by Catherine's hand on her shoulder. "Come on Sara, we need to have a talk." Talking was the last thing Sara wanted to do. What Sara really wanted to do was find Candice and beat the ever-living shit out her. "I really don't feel like it." She told Catherine hoping that she would drop the whole idea. Of course she knew better than that. Catherine wasn't the type of person who just lets things slide without finding out what was wrong.   
Catherine took Sara's arm and led her to Catherine's office. "Alright, what's going on? And you're not leaving until you tell me either. So you might as well get it over with. I have a breakfast date and I don't want to miss it. So get started."  
Sara knew that she had no choice. She could lie to Catherine but the older woman would know that she was lying. Sara told her everything from the flower to the letter. "I'm going to kill her Catherine! If I so much as see her face, I'm killing her ass!" Catherine tried to get Sara to calm down. "Sit down." She said and pointed to her chair. Knowing she didn't have any other option, Sara sat down. She was still breathing heavily but her face wasn't quite as red as it was before. Catherine walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from her desk drawer. It wasn't cold but it would help. "Here, drink this." She handed the bottle over to Sara. Sara gratefully took it and unscrewed the cap. She took several gulps and screwed the lid back on. She looked over at her friend. "Thanks."  
Catherine smiled. "You're welcome. Now do you think you can make it home okay? Or I can give you a lift home."  
"No, that's okay. I'll be fine. I just needed to vent. Besides don't you have a breakfast date you have to get to?"  
"Yes, but my date is still working on his paperwork."  
Grissom walked into her office. "I thought I heard voices in here." He noticed Sara's appearance. His face began to grow worried. "Sara, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I'm just having a bad day."  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
Sara smiled at him. "Not really. Besides I've talked to Catherine. She can fill you in." Sara glanced at her watch and pretending to be concerned with the time she made an excuse up to leave. "Well, I need to go. I have to meet Nick and Warrick for breakfast. I'll see you both tonight." Sara walked out leaving the others alone.   
  
Nick and Warrick were in IHOP eating their breakfast. They were talking about some football team when Warrick noticed Sara walk in. He could see the tension on her face all the way from the other side of the room. He looked at Nick. "Hey, Sara's here and she doesn't look too good." Sara walked briskly to their table. She dropped down in the chair beside Nick. Nick turned to her and noticed that her face was red. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
She handed him the letter and let him read it. Nick was angry and handed the letter to Warrick. After reading it, Warrick folded the letter and put it down on the table. Both men stared at Sara. "Before you ask, I'm okay. Catherine calmed me down."   
Warrick nodded and Nick reached across the table and grabbed Sara's hand and held it. Warrick looked at Sara and smiled. "For what it's worth, I don't think you're a loser."  
She returned the smile. "Thanks."  
Nick wasn't hungry anymore and from the way Warrick just shoved his plate aside, Nick could tell Warrick wasn't either. Warrick pulled out his wallet but was stopped by Nick. "I've got it. Besides I owe you."  
Warrick knew better to argue. "Okay, but it's my turn next time."  
Nick, Sara, and Warrick got up and walked to the cash register. Sara held onto Nick's hand while they waited to pay. Once they paid for their meal, the trio walked outside. The temp had warmed up slightly from the night before but the chill still lingered. A yawn escaped from Warrick's mouth. He looked at the pair still holding hands. "I think I better head home and get some sleep. I'll see you two tonight."  
They said their goodbyes and Nick walked with Sara to her car. "You coming home with me?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, I really don't feel like being alone right now. Besides I want to be there if Candice shows up."  
Nick prayed that Candice wouldn't. The last thing he needed was his apartment being trashed by the fight he knew would happen between both women. "I don't think she'll come again."  
"I hope not." Sara said and got in her car. Nick closed the door and Sara started the car. She rolled the window down. Nick bent over and kissed her bye. "I'll see you soon." He told her.   
"Bye." Sara backed her car out of the parking spot and gave one last wave to Nick and pulled out of the lot. Nick headed for his car and soon was following her back to his home.  
  
Meanwhile Grissom and Catherine were having their breakfast at another restaurant. Grissom watched silently as Catherine ate her food. Feeling his eyes upon her, she glanced up. She smiled at him and set down her fork. "What?" she asked him. Grissom grinned at her. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am."  
"Oh really, how so?"  
"Because I have the most wonderful person in my life. I'm truly a lucky man."  
Catherine was happy. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Well, I'm lucky too." They stayed quiet for a few more moments until Grissom broke it. "What happened with Sara today?"  
Catherine was expecting this. She wondered why he hadn't asked earlier. Grissom was very interested when it came to Sara. He treated Sara like his own daughter. Catherine knew that he wouldn't like the news she was about to give him. She inhaled deeply and began to tell him what Sara had told her.  
Grissom listened patiently. After Catherine was done, he understood why Sara was upset. "Catherine, I think I'm going to keep Nick and Sara paired apart for a while. At least until this thing with Candice is over."  
"I'm not worried about Nick and Sara. I'm worried about what's going to happen to Candice if she comes near Sara."  
Grissom understood. "Let's hope they don't. Sara could get suspended for fighting her. Candice could press charges and get Sara arrested."  
"Gil, Sara's not going to let Candice get that far." Catherine stared into his eyes before speaking again. She had to make sure she had his full attention when she told him what she had to say. "There is no doubt in my mind that if Sara and Candice meet again, Sara will kill her."  
Grissom took this in. He figured that Catherine was right. "Then we will have to make sure she doesn't."  
Catherine actually laughed. "How Grissom? We can't baby-sit Sara 24/7."  
"No we can't, but we can make sure someone is with her at all times."  
Catherine thought about it for a minute. It wasn't impossible. She knew that Sara would be paired with someone at work and that Sara usually went home with Nick or vice versa. "You know maybe we're just worried over nothing. I mean Sara was just venting her anger when she told me that she would kill Candice. I don't think she would actually go through with it."  
Grissom looked down at his food. It was beginning to get cold. He took his fork and poked at some eggs left on his plate. He took a bite of them and played with what was left. "Alright, we'll see how she is tonight. If she seems calmer, we can ease up. If not well, we'll just become baby-sitters."  
Catherine only nodded and went back to her food. The rest of the time they spent in silence. They spoke again when they got up to pay for their food. Grissom drove Catherine home and then headed for his own home. He would have stayed, but he had some things he needed to take care of at home.   
  
Sara woke up and turned around to put her arm around Nick. Her arm hit the empty bed beside her. She leaned up and noticed that he was not in the bedroom. Maybe he's in the shower she thought. She forced herself out of the warm bed and walked to the bathroom door. She didn't hear the shower running. In fact she didn't hear any thing coming from the bathroom. She opened the door to make sure, but the room was vacant. Hum, he must be in the kitchen she said to herself and began to make her way to the kitchen. She walked in the kitchen and noticed that it too was empty. Sara didn't like this. Where's Nick? Her heart began to beat a little bit faster. She became worried and headed for the living room. She noticed a piece of paper on top of the coffee table. She walked over to it and instantly recognized Nick's handwriting. She smiled as she read his note. It simply said: Sara, I've gone to the store to get some food for supper. Be back soon. Love you.  
She decided to take a shower while he was gone. She went into the bathroom and started up the water. She walked over to the door and locked it. Even though the front door was locked, she felt safer locking the bathroom door. She stripped out of her nightclothes and stepped in the shower. The hot water hit her body sending shivers down her spine. She stood there for a moment not moving, just letting the water gently massage her. Bringing herself out of her trance, she reached for the soap.  
  
Nick walked up to his apartment and took out his keys. He heard the shower as soon as he stepped inside. He shut the door and walked into the kitchen setting the groceries down. He began to put them up when the phone rang. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to answer it or not, but he figured he better incase it was Warrick or Grissom. "Hello?"  
"Hey Nick, it's Warrick."  
"Hey man, what's going on?"  
"Look, I hate to ask this, but my SUV won't start and I was wondering if you could pick me up for work?"  
Nick knew that feeling. "Sure, no problem. What's wrong with your car?"  
He heard Warrick sigh. "I don't know. Stupid thing. Maybe it's the battery. Anyway, I'm having it put in the shop today."  
"If you can get it started." Nick put in.  
"No need, they're coming to get it. I told them that they better cause I didn't feel like having a breakdown along the interstate."  
"Okay. I'll pick you up."  
"Thanks man. I'll see you tonight."  
"Later." Nick hung up the phone and finished putting the groceries away. Sara walked up to him. "Hey." She said. Nick turned around and looked at her. Her hair was dripping wet and she was wearing an oversized shirt. "Hey."  
"Who was that on the phone?"  
"Warrick, he's having car trouble and needs a ride to work."  
Sara actually looked relieved. "Okay, I wasn't sure if you were home. I was debating about answering it or not."  
Nick walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. I was here. Besides you would have dripped water all over my apartment."  
Sara smiled. "I guess I better go change. I can't wear this to work."  
Nick laughed. "Well you could. I'm sure Greg would love to you dressed like that."  
"That's okay. Besides I think this is too many clothes for Greg's taste."  
Nick figured she was right. It wasn't a secret that the young lab tech had a thing for Sara. Nick remembered Greg's reaction when he told him that Sara was no longer available. Poor guy, Nick thought. He needs a girl. So does Warrick. Nick would have to keep an eye out for available women that he happened to see. He watched as Sara walked back to the bedroom to get some clean clothes. The phone rang and Nick walked over to answer it. "Hello?"  
Candice's voice entered his ears. "Hey Nicky."  
"I have nothing to say to you." Nick was about to hang up the phone.  
"Don't hang up on me!" She yelled. "That's right, I can see you. I know that you are standing in your kitchen facing in the direction of the bedroom."  
Nick looked around. He wasn't near a window, which meant only one thing. "You've got a video camera in here don't you?"  
Candice laughed. "Congrats Nick, you win a prize. And they say that men are dumb."  
Nick began searching the house for the camera's location. Candice began to laugh even harder. "You might as well give up Nicky, you'll never find it. I have them everywhere. I know that Sara is in the bathroom brushing her teeth. If you don't believe ask her."  
Nick believed her and told her so. "Good boy baby. Now, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to the front door and open it."  
Nick was in no mood to play. "What if I just say no and hang up on you?"  
"Then you'll be punished just like all the others."  
Nick had no idea what she meant by that, but decided that he can handle what ever she threw at him. "I'll take my chances." He told her and hung up the phone. He kept the phone off the hook and continued his search. Sara came out of the bedroom fully dressed with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She saw that Nick was turning things over and moving things around. "Nick, what are you doing?"  
Nick looked at her. "Candice called. She's got hidden video cameras all over the place."  
That news didn't seem to shock Sara. Sara thought back to Nigel Crane. He had also video taped his victims. Sara didn't want Nick to go through that again. "Maybe you should move in with me for a while." She told him.  
Nick smiled at her. "How do we know she didn't put cameras in your apartment as well."  
"We don't."  
"Sara, I'm not going to give up my home because of her. Maybe we can go to Brass about her. I mean she's harassing us. She threatened you."  
Sara walked up to him and hugged him. "I threatened her back. Catherine heard me. She knows that I will do anything to keep Candice from hurting you."  
Nick held her tightly and glanced at the clock. They were going to have to go to work soon and they needed to pick up Warrick. "You ready?"  
She pulled away from him and kissed him. After pulling apart from him, she smiled. "I am now."  
Nick got his things together and the two walked out of his apartment. Nick made sure that the door was locked but that fact didn't seem to keep Candice from being able to enter. Nick wondered how she did.   
  
The drive to Warrick's was uneventful. Nick drove while Sara sat in the passenger seat flipping through a magazine. Nick pulled up and Warrick's driveway and was about to get out when he saw Warrick walk out the front door. Warrick opened the door and hopped in the back seat. "Hey guys."   
"Hey" replied both Nick and Sara.  
"Thanks for the ride the Nick."  
"No problem. I hope they get your car fixed soon."  
"Yeah me too. I mean it was just fine this morning and then when I tried to go to the store, it wouldn't start."  
Sara turned around to face him. "That sucks."  
"Tell me about it."  
The car grew quiet again as Nick drove along the interstate to work. There weren't many cars out on the road. "So anything exciting happen to you guys today?" Warrick asked to break the silence. Nick looked at his friend through the rear view mirror. "Actually, I got a call from Candice."  
This information peaked Warrick's interest. "Really, what did she want now?"  
"Just to tell me she had hidden cameras around my house."  
Warrick frowned. "That's so not good."  
"I'm thinking about going to Brass about it."  
"I think you should tell Grissom also."  
Sara shifted herself in her seat to where she could see both men. "I'm sure Grissom knows all about it by now. I had to talk to Catherine earlier."  
Nick smiled at her. "I still think we need to tell him ourselves."  
"Okay."  
Nick pulled into the parking lot of the station and found a spot. He turned the car off and the trio got out and headed for the entrance. They decided to tell Grissom first. The three of them walked to his office. Grissom's door was open and he was sitting at his desk looking at some papers.  
"Grissom, could we talk to you?" Nick asked.  
Grissom looked up and nodded. "Sit down." He motioned toward the chairs. There were only two, so Warrick decided to let Nick and Sara have them since they were the ones talking to him. "Grissom." Nick began. "I'm sure Catherine has already told you about what's been going on."  
"She told me some. Why don't you tell me your version?"  
Nick informed him of everything leaving nothing out. Grissom just listened, but he watched Nick and Sara's faces. Nick finished by telling him about wanting to go to Brass.  
"Nick, I'm not sure Brass can help you. You don't have proof that there are really cameras in your home. Plus, it's not a crime to call people on the phone. Candice hasn't physically hurt you so you can't get a restraining order on her."  
Nick understood this. In fact he was expecting this response. "Then what do I do?"  
"Well, my advice is to ignore her. When she calls hang up. Do you have caller id on your phone?"  
"No."  
"Get it. It will inform you on who is calling so you don't have to worry about who the caller is."  
Nick nodded. "Okay. I'll call tomorrow and get it installed on my phone."  
"When she comes to the door, don't let her in. Tell her to leave."  
"I don't think it will be that easy. She basically forced her way in last time."  
Grissom looked at Nick. He tried to imagine a woman forcing her way past a guy Nick's size.  
"My second bit of advice is for Sara."  
Sara looked at him. She had been quiet the whole time letting Nick tell his story.  
Grissom gave her a knowing look. "Catherine told me what happened earlier. My advice to you is stay far away from her. Murder won't look good on your record."  
Sara smiled. "I'm telling you Grissom, if she comes near me or Nick, I won't just let her walk by without doing something."  
Grissom frowned. "Sara, if I have to make that an order I will."  
Sara didn't respond. She just sat there staring at Grissom. Grissom chose to look over her, but he knew that she would have to have someone with her at all times. Catherine walked up to Grissom's door noticing that the rest of the team where in there already. She saw the look on Grissom's face and knew things weren't going very well. "Hey Grissom." She said in a way to relieve some of the tension.   
He looked over at her and smiled. "Hey." He focused his attention back on Nick and Sara. "We will discuss this later." He then focused on the entire group. "We have an easy shift tonight. It seems like the evil in the world took a night off. I need some one to stay here and help with the day crew's case. I also need someone to help Greg."  
Catherine volunteered to help the day shift and Nick offered to help Greg out. "Good." Grissom replied. "Warrick, you and Sara have a hit and run to investigate."  
He handed the file to Sara and she and Warrick headed out the door with Nick and Catherine walking out behind them. When they all were gone, Grissom went back to his paperwork.   
  
Warrick and Sara arrived at the crime scene. Cop cars and an ambulance were already at the scene. Warrick couldn't make out exactly what happened at first glance. When he got closer, he noticed the victim's body laying on the ground. A cop walked up to him and Sara. "Sorry, police only." He told them. Warrick took out his id. "We're from the crime lab. I'm Warrick Brown and this is Sara Sidle." The cop smiled at Sara and turned his attention back to Warrick. "I'm officer Wilson Dunlap, but call me Will."   
Sara looked around noticing the burnt tire tracks along the road. "Can you tell us what happened here Will?"  
The officer glanced at her. "We don't really know. We got a call about a body on the side of the road. We came out here, and figured that it was a hit and run."  
Warrick looked at him. "Can we see the body?"  
"Sure, follow me." Will led them to the body. The victim was a woman. She had blonde hair. From what Warrick could tell, she wasn't homeless. "She have any id on her?"  
"Yeah, we're calling her family now."  
Sara bent down and took a closer look. "I guess we'll know more when an autopsy is done."  
Warrick agreed with her. He helped Sara get back up and the two of them looked around. Warrick tried to see if he could find some broken glass or anything to indicate where the impact occurred. He couldn't find any and neither could Sara. "I guess we will comb the area once all the cars are gone and see if we can find something." He told Sara.   
"If not, I guess we will have to wait and see what the autopsy comes back as."  
She and Warrick began to process the scene.  
  
Back at the lab, Nick was helping Greg work on some of the stuff for the day shift. Greg had his music playing in the background, but not too loudly. The phone in the lab rang and Greg answered it. "Sanders. Yeah hold on." He turned to Nick. "Phone."  
Nick took the phone and placed it to his ear. "Stokes."  
Candice's voice appeared on the other end. "Hey Nicky."  
Nick didn't feel like dealing with her. "I'm hanging up now." He went to hang up but what she said next stopped him. "I'm watching your friends work. All the cops left them, and they're all alone."  
"Leave them alone."  
Candice laughed wickedly. "That spoils all the fun. Gotta go and play. Bye Nicky."  
Nick heard the phone click off and his mind went into overtime. He looked over at Greg. "I'll back soon."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To stop a war." He answered on his way out of the lab.  
  
Warrick and Sara searched every inch of the road and couldn't find a single trace of evidence of a hit and run. Warrick was angry. "I'm beginning to think that the body was just dumped here."  
Sara looked at him. "Me too. Maybe we should head back."  
"Yeah, sounds good to me."  
They walked back to the Tahoe and noticed that all four tires had been slashed. "What the heck?" Warrick replied stunned.  
Sara couldn't believe. "Who would slash our tires?"  
The answer that came wasn't from Warrick but from the woman who came out from behind the vehicle. Sara immediately recognized her. "Candice."  
Warrick wasn't a psychic but he could see how this was going to go down. He grabbed Sara's arm to keep her in place.  
Candice stepped in front of the pair and gave them her most innocent smile she could fake. "You have a sucky memory Sara."  
Sara tried to shake away from Warrick's grip but failed. "I'm sorry, what was I supposed to remember?"  
"To stay away from Nick. He's mine."  
Once again Sara tried to get out of his grasp and once again she couldn't. "I think your brain cells are mixed up. Nick's with me and he would never be with someone like you."  
Candice only laughed and she walked up closer to them. Warrick glared at her. "I think you better go before you get hurt." He told her.   
"Oh really Warrick. You gonna hurt me?"  
"If I have to."  
Candice only grinned. "I'm not afraid of you." She looked at Sara. "I'm surprised at you. Having men fight your battles for you."  
That did it Sara thought. She used all of her strength and jerked her arm away from Warrick and went straight at Candice. Sara didn't make the first hit though. Somewhere deep in her brain the rational side was telling her she would lose her job. She flashed an evil grin at Candice. "Here I am."  
Candice's fist shot out faster than Sara would have ever expected and hit her across the face. Happy that she didn't make the first punch, Sara pulled her fist back and as hard as she could she slammed it into Candice's face. Candice was thrown back from the impact. She didn't fall though. While she was trying to regain her balance Sara went full force at her. Sara knocked her to the ground and soon was on top of Candice beating her to a bloody pulp. Warrick tried his best to pull Sara off of her. Once he got her off, Candice got up and knocked him out of the way and lunged at Sara knocking them both to the ground. This time Candice was on top of Sara punching her as hard as she could. Warrick tried to get Candice off his friend. Candice tried to get his hands off of her. Sara took that opportunity to knock Candice off of her. She tried to go after her again but a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her back. "Sara stop!"   
Sara's mind was swaying. She recognized the voice but couldn't focus on it. She turned around to stare at the person holding her. She looked into Nick's eyes and smiled before she passed out into his arms.  
Nick sat down holding her and gave Warrick a look. Warrick was wiping blood from his nose. Candice had also passed out, and was being held by Grissom. Warrick looked at both men. "I'm glad you got here when you did. I was sure they were going to kill each other."  
Grissom took in both women's appearances. "They almost did." An ambulance came up and the paramedics came out and checked both Sara and Candice. Sara woke up when she felt the paramedics checking her out. Nick was standing out of the way but he wasn't far from her. Brass pulled in and walked over to Grissom. "What's going on here?" He asked Grissom.   
Grissom looked from Sara to Warrick and then over to Candice. "That's what we're fixing to find out."  
Warrick walked over to Grissom. Grissom stared at him. "Okay, Warrick what happened?"  
Warrick looked at Grissom and than at Brass. "We were walking back to the Tahoe when we noticed the tires were slashed. Candice came out and started talking trash to Sara about Nick. I was doing a pretty good job keeping Sara contained then Candice said something and Sara went off. But Sara didn't punch her. She just walked up to her. Candice punched Sara and Sara fought back in self-defense. I tried to keep them apart but as you can see, it didn't work."  
Sara was sitting on the ground listening to Warrick tell his version. "He's right. Candice hit first. I remembered something about not wanting to lose my job." She looked at Grissom when she said that.  
All the attention was off Candice, and she took that opportunity to sneak up behind Brass and grab his gun. "All right. None of you move!"  
Brass, Grissom, Warrick, Nick, and Sara all turned their attention on her. Candice enjoyed the sense of fear she was receiving from them. She looked directly at Nick. "This is all your fault. If you had just done what I said none of this would have happened."  
Nick tried to calm her down. "Candice just put the gun down."  
"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you. You never listened to me."  
"Candice, please. Just let them go. We can go and talk somewhere."  
Candice laughed. "Talk, talk about what Nick? I'm tired of trying to talk to you. It seems like the only way I'm going to be able to get your full attention is by taking away the one who has it now."  
Nick's heart began to beat faster. "Look, just leave them out of this. They have nothing to with it. I'll go with you if you just put the gun down."  
Sara's hand grasped Nick's arm. "No Nick, don't."  
Candice gave her an evil stare. "Shut up Sara." She turned her attention back to Nick. "I'll make you a deal Nick."  
"What kind of deal?"  
"I will leave your friends alone, if you promise to dump Sara and come back with me."  
Sara got up and stood in front of Nick. "Nick's not going anywhere with you."  
Candice smiled. "Don't forget who has the gun here Sara. I could just pull the trigger and get rid of you completely."  
"Go ahead, then you'll spend your life in jail. You still won't be with Nick."  
Candice pulled the trigger back. "Neither will you."  
Nick couldn't handle it. He grabbed Sara's shoulders and shoved her back. "I'll go."  
Sara's heart stopped and she turned to face Nick. "No, you can't."  
Nick looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Sara. I don't have a choice. I won't let her hurt you."  
"You do have a choice."  
Warrick glanced over at Nick. "Sara's right Nick. You can't do this."  
Nick gave his best friend a sad smile. "What other choice do I have Warrick? I can't let Candice hurt any of you. Going with her is the only option."  
"What if she's lying and shots us anyway?"  
Sara looked at Warrick silently thanking him for backing her up on this issue.  
Grissom looked at Nick. "Nick, I can't let you do this. We're a team and we're going to stay a team."  
Sara grabbed Nick's hand and squeezed it. "For better or worse." She told him.  
Nick gazed into her eyes and saw the strength and determination she had. "Okay. You guys win." He looked over at Candice. "Candice, I have three words for you."  
Candice looked at him  
"Go to Hell!"  
Candice's face fell and her finger began to pull the trigger. A gunshot was fired and all of them jumped.   
Nick realized that he was still standing. He didn't feel any pain, so he knew he was okay. Sara's hand was still holding his and he noticed she was fine as well. He looked at each member of his team and noticed that they were all okay. He then heard a moan. He glanced over and saw Candice on the ground holding her shoulder. Blood was running down her arm.  
Catherine stepped into view. "Sorry I'm late." She said smiling at them. Grissom was never happier to see anybody in his whole life. "Better late than never." He said.  
"Got that right." Warrick said and walked over to Nick.   
The paramedics put Candice in the ambulance. Brass looked at Grissom. "I'm following the ambulance. That way I can arrest her once she's out of the hospital." Grissom nodded and watched him get in the car and drive off.  
Catherine walked up to Grissom and held his hand. He smiled at her. "Glad you made it." He told her. She kissed him and pulled away. "Me too."  
Grissom glanced over at Sara and noticed that her face was beginning to turn a dark blue and purple. "Sara, I think you might want to go to the hospital to make sure you're okay."  
Sara smiled at him. "I'm fine. It's nothing that a bottle of Advil can't cure."  
Grissom decided not to argue with her. He and Catherine decided to head on back. They told the others bye and left the scene.  
  
Warrick, Nick, and Sara walked over to Nick's Tahoe. Warrick got in the back seat and waited until Nick started the car. "How did you know something was wrong?" He asked Nick.  
"Candice called and told me she was watching the two of you. I knew she was going to do something."  
"Well, at least it's over."  
"Not yet it's not." Nick informed him.  
"Oh yeah, why's that?"  
Nick looked at him through the mirror. "We've still got to find those cameras in my house and get rid of them."  
Warrick laughed. "Okay, we'll make it a party. The one who finds the most cameras wins a prize."  
Nick turned to look at Sara. "I've already got my prize." He replied and reached for her hand. He held it the entire way back to the lab.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
The full moon lit up the entire park area. The moon's light reflected off the trees along the trail in the park. Nick and Sara were walking along enjoying the scenery. They came to a bench and Nick had Sara sit down. Nick's heart began to race but he steadied it. He turned to look at Sara. "Sara, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, but I wasn't sure how."  
She gave him a look. "Nick, you can ask me anything. You know that."  
He smiled at her. "Yeah, I know." Okay Nick he thought, you can do this. He got down on his knees in front of Sara. "Sara, I want you to know that I love you. I've always loved you."  
She opened her mouth to respond but he stopped her. "Wait." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "Sara Sidle, would you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.  
Tears began to form in her eyes and soon they began to slide down her cheeks. "Yes."  
Nick placed the ring on her finger and leaned over and kissed her. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Sara stood up. They walked hand in hand back out of the park and made their way to work to give the others the good news.  
  
~Finished~ 


End file.
